


Paciencia

by VBokthersa



Category: The Authority
Genre: M/M, Paciencia - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VBokthersa/pseuds/VBokthersa





	Paciencia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hisue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/gifts).



  ** _Notas iniciales:_** Este es un pequeño drabble que hice dedicado a Rei More. Lo escribí primero a mano y lo subí a mi fanpage hace varios días, en forma de fotos

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Ni Middy, ni Polly, ni Jenny Q me pertenecen, todo es propiedad ahora de DC. Los odio.

 

**Paciencia**

By VBokthersa

 

Hoy se cumplen tres largos años desde el día en que te fuiste... y yo te sigo esperando, aquí junto a Jenny. No hay un solo día en el que no piense en ti, Midnighter. Duele. Duele mucho tu ausencia, ¿sabes?, los días se siente vacíos sin ti, y de las noches ya ni hablar.

 

Hace una semana te vi en las noticias. Sigues jugando al Vengador Nocturno mientras tu familia te espera; al menos yo siempre he sido paciente contigo y tu espacio, pero de todas formas te extraño demasiado y te espero ingenuamente siempre que voy a dormir. Deseo encontrarte aquí.

 

Mi rutina es la misma día a día. Ser padre soltero es un trabajo duro; aun así me queda demasiado tiempo para pensar en ti. Jenny también lo hace. Ella ya es una niña grande —o al menos eso cree— y cada vez se parece más a su antecesora.

 

Midnighter... esta noche te extraño más que nunca. Estoy en el Transporte, en nuestra habitación, nuestra cama. Incluso parece que puedo sentir tu olor. Me duele estar aquí sin ti.

 

Amor, sabes dónde estoy. Vuelve. Te esperaré pacientemente hasta el fin de los tiempos, así que más te vale regresar pronto.

 

—Apollo.

 

 

 ** _Notas finales:_** Pues aquí ha estado. Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden seguirme en http://www.facebook.com/V.Bokthersa

 


End file.
